


All I want for Christmas is You

by pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange 2020, Rockefeller Tree, Softest proposal ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: 3 years after Barden—PP# 3 doesn’t happen here. Bechloe established relationship post graduation. They still live in Brooklyn in a nicer and slightly bigger studio apartment. Beca is a Christmas grouch but decides to propose in the most fluffy Christmas spirit filled way. Warning: tooth rotting fluff ahead.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 17
Kudos: 61





	All I want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thalito_189](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalito_189/gifts).



> For Thalito_189 for the Pitchmas gift exchange 2020. 
> 
> You said you had been naughty, but there is so much Christmas fluff packed into this your heart may grow three sizes. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Beca Mitchell hates Christmas. All of it. The tacky decorations, the crowded stores, the bitter cold, being forced to see family, the pine and cinnamon scented  _ everything _ , and the music, oh, God, the music. If she has to hear “All I Want for Christmas is You” one more time this year she is going to snap, and it isn’t even Thanksgiving yet! 

Beca is walking home from getting dinner. Shaking her head at all the store fronts with Christmas decorations  _ already.  _ She dusts the flakes of snow off of her jacket before entering the old building. She enters the studio loft she shares with Chloe to find the redhead dancing around the open space, singing the same song Beca was just complaining about. In nothing but one of Beca’s plaids, tall socks, and panties. It makes Beca stop in her tracks. Even after four years of pining, plus three years together, the sight of Chloe in  _ her _ clothes still takes Beca’s breath away.  _ Maybe the song isn’t that bad. _

Chloe Beale loves Christmas. All of it. The sparkling decorations, the stores teeming with people getting into the spirit, the cold weather, being able to see family, pine and cinnamon scents wafting in the air, the cheerful holiday music. 

“Hello, honey!” Chloe greets brightly, dancing across the room to kiss Beca on the lips. “I’m so excited for Christmas. Don't you just love this song, baby?”

“With you singing, it’s not so bad,” Beca grumbles, wrapping her arms around Chloe’s waist, pulling her closer. 

“Good! We’re decorating tomorrow, so I’ll need you to please pull everything out of storage before I get home, since I work late. Pretty please.”

Beca groans. “Really? It’s not even Thanksgiving yet, and tomorrow is my only day off this week. Can’t we do...anything else?” 

“Stop being a Grinch,” Chloe giggles. “I need some Christmas cheer!” She lifts one shoulder and bites her lower lip. “Please?” 

Beca huffs in response and looks away. She knows what Chloe’s doing with the lip-biting,  _ and it isn’t going to work!  _

“Why do you hate Christmas so much?” Chloe asks. 

“I don’t know,” Beca deflates with a sigh. “It’s crowded with people killing each other for presents they don’t even need. Everyone is stressed out so it makes people more batshit crazy. We didn’t have any traditions growing up, so there is no nostalgia factor. It’s just another time of the year, only it’s freezing cold outside,” she whines. 

Chloe’s expression softens as she takes a moment to see things from Beca’s perspective. It saddens her enough to tug at the hem of Beca’s blouse and bring her close for an unhurried kiss, acknowledging the moment. “Okay, I’ll tone it down a bit. At least until I get you on this level.”

Beca laughs fondly.

“But we still need to get those decorations out.”

Beca tips her head back and sighs.

“Only so we can take our time to decorate. That way it won’t be overwhelming all at once.”

Damn her reasoning, Beca has to admit it’s actually working.

“Please,” Chloe begs, while pushing her lips into a pout and batting her eyelashes. 

“No fair. You know I can’t say no when you look at me that way.” Why she ever made Chloe aware of this fact is not clear. It doesn’t take long for her to break, and by the time Chloe moves Beca's hands onto her bare ass, she can potentially be talked into moving the entire Christmas department at Macy’s to their apartment.  _ When did she even take those off?  _

“Well, it’s settled.” Chloe punctuates the declaration with a kiss. “Christmas decorations tomorrow. Reward tonight.” She slowly unbuttons the shirt to her navel before she turns on her heel and walks seductively to their bed. 

Beca stares blinking.  _ What in the actual fuck just happened? How does she do that?  _ she thinks before scrambling to follow Chloe. 

—————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

Beca spends the next day,  _ her only day off,  _ lugging Chloe’s decorations up from storage. Overall, it takes her seven trips, plus paying a neighbor kid to bring up two heavy totes and Chloe’s gigantic tree that barely even fits in their apartment. Every step up the stairs is filled with frustration. And jingling. Chloe has more Christmas stuff than Beca has stuff, period. How did that happen? They were both living out of suitcases when they moved to New York.

Which part of this is supposed to not overwhelm her?

She sets the last box down when the front door slams, and Chloe rushes through their apartment with tears in her eyes.

“Hey, babe, what’s wrong?” She is answered by the bathroom door - the only private room in the apartment - slamming shut. 

Beca knocks timidly. “Chlo?” 

“I need a minute, Beca,” Chloe says through tears. 

Beca doesn’t know what is wrong, but she does know she cannot handle a sad Chloe Beale. She knows it won’t take long for Chloe to open the door, so she starts unpacking the Christmas tree. It is a few minutes later (with Beca mid-construction of the tree), that Chloe emerges from the bathroom, face red and eyes puffy from crying. Beca instantly drops the branch in her hand and rushes to her side. 

“What happened, baby?” Beca asks in concern. 

“Phew,” Chloe breathes out. “I had---I had to put down my first dog today. He was old and in pain, and the owner kind of came in expecting it. But--but it looked at me right before I did it like he knew what was going to happen,” Chloe explains through near sobs. 

Being able to comfort others is still not her forte, but when it’s for Chloe, the action comes naturally. “Shhh, it’s okay.” Beca wraps her tiny frame around the redhead and holds her for a long moment. Once her crying slows, Beca does the only thing she knows will cheer up the redhead. She internally rolls her eyes before starting the song she has already complained about so much this year. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas,” Beca sings slowly. “There is just one thing I need.”    
  
Chloe sniffles but pulls away from the brunette with a smile starting to form on her face, before starting to sing “And I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.” 

They continue their duet for a moment, by the end of it, they are dancing around their cramped living room filled with boxes. “I’m going to start the hot cocoa. You go dig out the ugly Christmas sweaters that I know you have already bought this year, and we’ll make this apartment a winter wonderland, Chlo.” 

Chloe pauses for a moment, almost in shock at the words that come from Beca’s mouth. Beca’s shock is no-less evident. Chloe doesn’t seem to want to second-guess it though.

One pot of hot cocoa, two ugly sweaters, two totes, seven boxes, and three hours later, they successfully finish decorating. Beca still dons the festive reindeer antlers Chloe had placed atop her head at some point as they stand hip to hip, taking in all their hard work. With only streetlamp light spilling through the windows, the room is illuminated by the tree and strings of fairy lights hung throughout the space. 

Something happens to Beca in that moment, with Chloe lit up with the soft glow of the decorated tree, corny light-up earmuffs wrapped around her head, her head thrown back in laughter from Beca’s stupid joke. 

Beca knows with irrefutable certainty -  _ I’m going to marry this woman.  _

————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later, it’s Thanksgiving Day. Beca watches the clock tick down, waiting on the Beales to knock on their door. Chloe has already set their small four-person table. The smell of turkey, sage, and fresh cranberries wafts through their tiny apartment, making her empty stomach grumble. 

“You’re acting weird, Bec,” Chloe remarks fondly while basting the turkey one last time. 

“What? Me? No. Not weird. Fine,” Beca rushes out an explanation. “Just...hungry.” 

“Hmm,” Chloe responds, turning her attention back to the food she has been slaving over all morning. Beca had offered to help early on, but was immediately shooed out of the kitchen. (Seriously, you accidentally start a teeny-tiny fire in the Bella house kitchen sophomore year...that may or may not have needed the help of the fire department for like five short minutes...and you never hear the end of it!)

( _ Whatever _ .) 

A knock sounds at the door at noon sharp. Beca answers it, and is instantly wrapped up by the elder Beales in a hug. Mr. and Mrs. Beale are always as cheerful as their youngest child. She awkwardly hugs back before scrambling away as politely as possible. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Beale,” Beca greets with a clenched smile.

“Frank and Marie! We have told you this before Beca!” Marie tuts, before running to hug Chloe. Both women squeal and jump in excitement after being apart for over a year.

“Sorry,” Beca says sheepishly. “How was the flight?” she asks Frank. 

“It was alright,” he answers before his voice booms in the small apartment. “Chlo-bear, come give your old man a hug!”

After greetings, more hugs ( _ ungggh)  _ and small talk, they finally sit around the small square table. The four go around the table and say what they are thankful for, before finally digging into their plates. More small talk and the clinks of forks taping against china fills the apartment. After the last bite, Beca’s nerves reappear. She knows she has maybe five minutes before Mr. Beale excuses himself to smoke. She is so nervous. How do you ask someone something as  _ outdated  _ as this? But she knows, deep down, Chloe is old fashioned, and she would want Beca to talk to her father first. So Beca will do that, damnit, because Chloe is worth the way her stomach flipflops angrily now. 

“Well, that meal was lovely, but if you ladies would excuse me, I’m going to go smoke,” Frank says, as his chair scrapes against the floor. 

“If you have an extra, I’ll join you,” Beca pipes up.  _ An extra? Are you stupid?  _

“Sure, kid. Come on,” Frank says light-heartedly. 

“Beca, I don't think that’s—-“ Chloe starts, but is immediately cut off by her father. 

“She is a grown woman, Chloe. If she wants a cigar, leave her be. Isn’t that right, Beca?” he asks, playfully jostling her arm.

“Yeah, heh heh,” Beca says nervously, ignoring the look that Chloe is burning into her.  _ Oh, I’ll pay for this later.  _ She makes a last-ditch effort at a pacifying smile to the love of her life, as though it could be enough to reassure her that there’s a reason for current stupidity playing out right now. __

They both climb out onto the fire escape. Beca can still feel the wrath of Chloe’s glare from out here. She looks out as snow falls softly around them to distract her. Frank takes two cigars and a silver zippo from his pocket, and hands one of the cigars to Beca. Beca takes it awkwardly, and allows Frank to light it for her. The smoke instantly burns her lungs, but she tries not to cough. 

“What’s on your mind, kid?” Frank asks as he takes a large puff from his thick cigar, smoke flowing from his mouth. 

“Oh, um nothing,” Beca says before taking another drag from her own cigar that makes her instantly choke out on the cramped fire escape. 

Frank’s laugh booms through the chilly air, “Don’t inhale, Beca.” He pats her hard on her back, like the ex sports star that he is. 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” he inquires seriously after she finishes choking up her lungs. 

Beca’s eyes widen in surprise at his question. She takes another drag, desperately trying not to choke.  _ How does he smoke these things?  _ She fails and begins coughing again. “What makes you ask that?”

“Because Chloe has dragged you to family events for the last seven years, and you have never asked for a cigar before.”

Beca chuckles, “Yeah, okay, these are horrible.” She snuffs the cigar out on the side of the fire escape. 

Frank’s laugh fills the space. Beca goes to chuck the cigar when Frank immediately stops her. 

“Woah there, kid! These are expensive!” He takes the cigar back and slides it in a pouch in his jacket, mumbling something about it being a Cuban. 

“Sorry, Mr. Beale.”

“I told you, call me Frank.” 

“I know. I just feel like this situation might call for a certain level of respect,” she mumbles quietly. 

“Oh my god, you got Chloe pregnant!” he half-yells before a gut-wrenching laugh erupts from his throat. Smoke billows around his head.

“Ha, ha, very funny, sir.” Beca shifts from foot to foot, her anticipation and nerves building higher. “Mr. Beale, I want to ask your permission for Chloe’s hand in marriage.”

It’s eerily silent a moment before Frank chuckles heartily, “Beca, Chloe is a grown woman. You don’t need my permission, but I appreciate the sentiment.” He grasps her shoulder gently. ”Ya know? I kind of thought this might be coming, so I just so happened to have this on me.” Frank digs around in his pocket and holds out a gold engagement ring with a square cut sapphire, with two smaller diamonds on the side. “This has been passed down for generations in my family. My great grandmother brought this over from Ireland. It survived a trip on the Titanic,” Frank beams, a twinkle in his eye that his daughter definitely inherited. “Chloe’s oldest brother, Chad, has had his eyes on this for years, but honestly I’ve always wanted Chlo-bear to have it.” 

Beca is speechless for a moment as she gingerly accepts the ring. She clears her throat, “Wow, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” 

“Don’t mention it. Welcome to the family, kid. Officially, anyway.” He pulls her into a giant hug. Not understanding personal space is another thing Chloe definitely inherited, but Beca is slowly getting used to it. She awkwardly hugs back. He’s almost officially her father-in-law, after all. 

“This calls for a celebration,” he says in a quiet, almost whisper that is very out of character. He looks back into the apartment to make sure the two redheads inside are still occupied, and pulls out a silver flask from his jacket pocket. 

“Every expensive cigar and each announcement of good news should be finished off by a nip of good quality bourbon!” he insists, passing the flask to Beca. 

She takes a pull from the flask, and it takes everything inside of her not to spit it off the side of the fire escape. Her insides are immediately warmed up as she passes the flask back. Frank takes a longer nip from it before securing it back in his pocket. They walk back inside and the mother and daughter have started singing Christmas carols while doing the dishes. Beca takes a long moment to smile at the sight. 

_ I’m going to marry this woman.  _

—————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

Five days before Christmas, it’s finally showtime. After several phone calls, help from all of the Bellas, and weeks and weeks of planning, Beca is finally ready to pop the question. Chloe Beale loves Christmas, and Beca has concocted the cheesiest, most Christmas-inspired proposal ever. Even just planning it, she’s had to stop from rolling her eyes in absolute disgust with herself to even produce such a sappy thing. She hates sappy. But Chloe loves it. And Beca _loves_ Chloe. 

“Chloe, our reservation is in 50 minutes! We  _ can’t  _ be late,” Beca says to the closed bathroom door while she buttons her tight white shirt. Nerves settle in with each tick of the clock. She has checked that the ring is secure in her tight black twill suit pants at least ten times since Chloe entered the bathroom an hour ago. She tucks her shirt in, and slips her thin, leather black belt through the loops in her pants. Her hair is down and straight and she is having to constantly remind herself to keep her hands out of it. She slips her feet into black socks and a shiny pair of black leather loafers. 

She starts to try and fix the slim green tie around her neck, but her shaking hands won’t cooperate. “Be cool, Mitchell. You got this. She loves you. It’s cool. It’s fine,” she mutters to herself in a pitiful pep talk while still absolutely frustrated with the tie. 

“Chlo!” She yells louder. The bathroom door opens seconds later, and Chloe emerges in just a matching set of red lace panties and bra. They are sheer and leave little to the imagination. It makes Beca’s mouth instantly dry up. Chloe’s hair is perfectly curled, and she has a light layer of make-up on. 

“Don’t look at me like that. I’ll be ready on time I swear. 

Beca can’t even respond. She just shakes her head numbly as she watches Chloe slip black stockings up her creamy legs. Her tie hangs forgotten around her neck. 

“Need help with your tie, Becs?” Chloe asks with a giggle in her voice. 

“No,” Beca responds indignantly. 

“You always say that, babe,” she says as she approaches. Beca smells the grapefruit and honey emanating from Chloe.  _ How does she always smell so good?  _ It makes her head fuzzy, and Beca stills as Chloe’s dainty fingers dance around her neck. All she can focus on is Chloe’s scent and her bra-clad breasts, while Chloe tugs and pulls on the green piece of fabric with confidence and precision. Chloe pulls on the tie one last time. “There! All done!”

Beca wraps her hands around Chloe’s laced covered hips and pulls her in for a deep kiss. Chloe pulls away after mere seconds, making Beca instantly pout. “If we start that, we definitely won’t make reservations.” Chloe pecks her lips quickly, and giggles as she walks away to finish getting ready. 

Beca clears her throat and tries to still the beating in her chest. She subtly checks that the ring is in place for the  _ eleventh  _ time before pulling on her perfectly tailored, textured silvery-gray blazer, the cuffs of her white shirt sticking out of the ends. 

Beca stares dumbly, watching Chloe dress in a floor length, long sleeved, velvet dress with a slit cut to mid-thigh. It is emerald green, and has a sinfully low v-cut neckline, the tops of her ample breasts on display. Chloe finishes her look with black leather mid-calf, high heeled boots. 

“Don’t forget your beanie and gloves. It will be cold,” Beca says as she buttons her dark gray tweed overcoat. 

_ I’m going to marry this woman, _ she thinks as she helps Chloe into her black peacoat, and finally they are out the door. Beca checks that the ring is in place one last time before locking the door behind them. __

—————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner is a perfectly romantic candlelit event. Beca struggles not to pop the question during the dessert. They leave the restaurant and Chloe walks towards the subway before Beca makes her stop. 

“What is it, Becs? We’ll miss the train.” 

“I hope you don’t mind a surprise,” Beca says bashfully.

Chloe jumps up and down, “Ooooo, I love surprises.”

Beca points to the white horses that are attached to a black intricate carriage. “That’s our ride.” 

“Oh, my God. Beca, this is amazing!” Chloe admires as Beca helps her into the carriage. The driver already knows the plan. They are going to ride through a path that will showcase the decorated storefronts, before stopping at the Rockefeller Center tree. 

Chloe puts on her beanie and gloves and Beca follows before covering the two with a blanket she already had stored. Chloe looks on to the displays with a sense of childlike awe. The clip clop of the horses’ hooves on pavement ring out around them. After about an hour and a half, Chloe turns towards Beca and says, “You know, I can’t believe the biggest Grinch in the world actually planned this. This was an incredible surprise. Thank you.” 

Beca leans over, “I’d do anything to make sure you are happy, Chlo.” They kiss, cold lips pressed to each other as light snow falls around them. The carriage slows to a halt. “And I have a few more tricks up my sleeve.”

“Oh, my God, Becs, it’s gorgeous,” Chloe says in awe, staring at the gigantic 77-foot, fully decorated Norway Spruce at Rockefeller Center. Beca hops down from the carriage first and offers her arm to Chloe to step down. 

“Yes, it is,” Beca says, never taking her eyes off of Chloe. She has her green beanie pulled tightly on her head, her curly hair spilling out. She is bundled in her thick black jacket and gloves. Her breath comes out in puffs. A light sprinkle of snow is falling down and getting caught in her curls. Her blues eyes are wide in amazement, “Did you know there are five miles worth of lights on the tree? And the Swarovski Crystal up top weighs almost 900 pounds?” Chloe spouts off enthusiastically. Not giving Beca the chance to answer before giving off more random facts about the tree. 

Beca listens while checking her watch, “That is amazing, Chlo.”  _ Only a few more seconds. Posen better be just as punctual as she ever has been.  _

Rockefeller Center is always most popular during the holidays. The closer it gets to midnight, the more the crowd begins to thin out. The majority of people around them suddenly become still on the busy sidewalk, except for nine people near the tree in Christmas hats, and a few people that keep walking, looking around in confusion like Chloe. 

The figures in Santa Hats all turn around simultaneously. Chloe gasps and grabs Beca’s arms roughly. “Beca, look! It’s the girls!” 

The girls move to reveal a platform made to look like a giant Christmas present. 

Ashley and Lilly immediately start to provide instrumental sounds and several of the stilled strangers start shaking jingle bells in rhythm to “All I Want for Christmas is You.” 

Chloe’s face morphs to confusion, “Beca, what’s—“ 

Chloe is interrupted by Aubrey’s voice ringing out into the air at a slow pace, “I don’t want a lot for Christmas. There is only one thing I need.” 

Emily approaches the couple in a tightly fitting Santa suit and pulls Beca and Chloe to the platform. They are now surrounded by the Bellas in a semicircle. The tree glittering behind them. Emily steps back and sings the line, “I don’t care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.” 

The song speeds up and everyone else that had stilled starts dancing with one another, coupled up with slow ballroom dancing. Beca grabs Chloe and gives her a spin under the light powder of snow as Cynthia Rose belts out in her soulful voice, “I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know.” 

“Make my wish come truuueeeeeee. All I want for Christmas is you,” Amy adds in a high pitch only she can provide. Beca leads Chloe in a small dance, pulling her as close as their outwear will allow. 

The music speeds up and so do the dancers. The Bellas dance in a line as they sing, stepping from side to side in time with the music. Every eight beats, they raise their hands above their head and flutter their arms down. As each Bella sings her part, she steps forward and then steps back. At one point, the girls begin snapping their fingers. Soon everyone in the crowd is either snapping their fingers or clapping in rhythm

Jess continues with everyone singing backup for the next parts, “I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need (and I) don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree.” 

Beca releases Chloe from the impromptu dance while the redhead stares on in wonder-filled confusion. 

Stacie continues, “I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day.”

Flo belts, “I just want you for my own (ooh). More than you could ever know (ooh).” 

“Make all my dreams come true,” The Bellas swing out their arms, cross them, then point at Chloe, while Beca joins in. “Baby, all I want for is Christmas is you.” 

When Chloe finally focuses her attention back on her girlfriend, Beca is down on one knee, with a ring held out precariously between her thumb and forefinger. 

The girls continue the song in the background, and the flash mob participants continue to dance, but time stands still for Beca and Chloe. Beca feels the wind burn on her cheeks, and her heart thumping in her chest. She feels the snow soaking into her expensive suit pants, and the flakes falling on her exposed skin. She looks up to Chloe with the Christmas tree hovering behind her being dusted in snowflakes, as those crystal blue eyes fill with tears, and it makes her breathless. Beca stares, wanting to commit every part of this moment to memory. 

“Marry me, Chlo?” Beca asks loud enough to be heard over the commotion. 

“Yes,” Chloe cries as she rips her left glove off. Beca takes her shaking hand to place the ring on Chloe’s slender finger. Chloe examines the ring as the first tear falls. “Oh, my god, Becs. This is my grandmother's ring. How did you manage all this?” she asks in awe.

But Chloe doesn’t give Beca time to answer before she crashes into the smaller girl with a hug, making them both tumble to the cold wet sidewalk, but Beca doesn't care as the snow seeps into her clothes. “I love you so much!” Chloe exclaims practically lying on top of her on one of the busiest sidewalks, while a singing flash mob moves behind them. It’s straight out of one those cheesy rom-coms that Chloe adores. 

“I love you, too,” Beca says reverently. They kiss and slowly stand up to the cheers, and whistles, and bells jingling all around them. 

With Chloe by her side, Beca Mitchell may finally learn to love Christmas. 

_ I’m actually going to marry this woman.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to 22_Ti and Lela8lane for all the help on this!


End file.
